Naruto's love triangle lovers quarrel
by shadowking561798
Summary: sakura and hinata reveal there love for naruto the only question is who will he pick
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's love triangle the lovers quarrel

Chapter 1

In the Hiddin leaf village there emitted a loud cry. Naruto!!!! He had accidentally tripped over akumaru brushing sakura's breast with his fingers. I'm going to kill you!!!!! Chakra built up in her fist ready to go. I'm sorry!! I'm sorry dattebayo!! naruto said with an obvious look of fear on his face. Come on cut him some slack said inner sakura he didn't mean it plus you know you wanted it, outer Sakura remembering the feeling of her breast in his hands blushing slightly. Surprised he hadn't been beat to a pulp yet. Sakura…. he said I really am sorry. Once she saw that face the dark aura around her faded and said fine I'll forgive you this once (falling for it every time) for some reason she couldn't stand to see naruto sad it ate her up when he did so. U-um… naruto a slick and beautiful white eyed girl said. Oh hey Hinata when did you get here? S-sorry f-for s-scaring y-you naruto-kun. It's all right nothing scares me he said. Hey sakura wanna go out on a date today? he said smiling she said no as always. Naruto looked at hinata and then said I guess it's just you and me hinata . Hearing this hinata's face went bright red and she fainted naruto wasn't worried she did this a lot when she woke they headed off to Icha raku ramen hinata shyly walking next to him. Sakura always played it cool acted like she was annoyed with everything that naruto did one day she would tell him she loved him.

We now return to favorite blond haired ninja

N-naruto-kun, yeah hinata, umm... Can I hold naruto's hand? She said as she slyly looked away. Uh yeah sure I guess hinata slowly slid her hand into naruto's face still redder than a tomato naruto gave her hand a little squeeze as they walked across the park letting her know it was all right. Hey hinata I was wondering do you really love me? Everyone else says it but I wanted to hear it from you. Hinata's breath was taken away this was her chance to tell naruto how long and hard she had loved him but she couldn't find the words. Its all right if you don't its just, n-no I do ,really, y-yes naruto-kun never noticed though never paid attention to me her emotions fueling her tongue with that naruto slowly moved toward hinata finally their lips met with a passion that neither of them new they had. Necks weir sucked tongues battled finally they both realized where they where and slowly turned around to see their all of their friends Sep our pink haired kunochi. Finally!!!

They all said in unison. What the heck are you guys doing here-ttbyo? Skikamaru stepped forward we have all been waiting for the day you and hinata would go out 5 long year's man. We even spied on both of you even when you were in the bathroom ohh it was so troublesome but im glad to see that my friends are happy. Hearing that someone had seen her changing in the bathroom hinata fainted. I'll take her home naruto said picking her up bridal style he slowly walked toward the hyuga compound soon he couldn't hold his curiosity at bay he slipped his hand under her feeling her butt with his hand hinat knowing that someone was enjoying her ass squealed and jumped up oh hey hinata said a slighty blushing naruto (I can't believe I was caught) uhh bye he said as he ran away imaging hinata getting granny tsunades super strength and punching him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Whatttt!! Said sakura after hearing naruto and hinata were going out. Hinata still blushing at the announcement, I thought you loved me!! She said sakura I thought you wouldn't mind because you're always turning me down. Small tears appeared on her face as she ran out the room seeing this naruto followed and with ninja speed caught up with sakura. Sakura what's wrong he said trying to comfort her she answered by smacking her lips to naruto's surprisingly naruto kissed back as he licked the opening of her mouth for entrance sakura complied instantly soon they broke apart for air they then just realized hinata staring at them with disbelieving eyes. Hinata wait it's not what it looks like, Yes it is!!!! You where kissing sakura let me ask you naruto who do you love!? (All nervousness gone now) I don't know!! He answered give me a couple days, A couple days!! Hinata shouted seeing the hurt in her eyes he answered please …I can't choose I've waited for sakura but im going out with you my mind is spinning. Hearing this both girls decided to have a contest to decide who would get naruto for three days straight.


End file.
